


At the Shrine

by Megative



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Fellatio, Frottage, Ghost Handjob, Improper use of the Shrines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megative/pseuds/Megative
Summary: The Earthshaker and Elder Titan get hot and bothered in front of a shrine. How they do not get ganked, is a mistery.





	At the Shrine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteWidow96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWidow96/gifts).



> This story was written as part of a trade with a friend! Some gameplay elements are present in this story, others are completely ignored. You've been warned.

The horn blared all around their world, and Raigor the Earthshaker looked up at the sky. It was a clear and sunny day, the sun rays filtering through the foliage and intertwining with the fallen leaves, creating beautiful patterns on the ground. Unfortunately, there was no time to admire the Fall scenery… because they happened to be at war.

Looking up at their Ancient, big, blue and brilliant, Raigor let out a sigh, then shifted his gaze towards his team. It seemed that today, he would be fighting alongside the Sand King, the Outworld Devourer, some tall blonde elf and… Elder Titan. Raigor did a double take, and then swallowed hard. He had been in battle against Elder Titan before, and he had been a fearsome foe. But more than that, he had been an _incredibly hot_ foe. It was a stroke of luck that they would be fighting on the same side today, and Raigor’s imagination started running wild the more he admired the other’s ripped physique. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by an arrogant voice however.

“Right, so we should decide the lanes first.” The elf man said. “I am, of course, mid, since I am the most important asset in this team.”

The Sand King rolled all four of his eyes. “Sure.” He said. “Be sure to assist our lanes then.”

“Excuse you _beast_ , but you’ve got it all wrong. It is you who should assist me in mid!” The man retaliated.

Sand King made to answer, but was stopped short by the Outworld Devourer. “Let’s go Crixalis. There’s no point arguing with this one.” He gestured with his hand for the Sand King to follow him, and the scorpion complied, throwing one last annoyed look at the elf. The pair headed off to the safe lane, which was directly east of their Ancient.

“I suppose that means we will take the offlane” the Elder Titan looked down at Raigor and smiled. Raigor tried to smile back, but failed, his earlier thoughts still lingering in his mind.

Once they reached their lane, the Earthshaker surveyed their surroundings, and set down a strategic ward. Moving back to the main path, he saw the enemy creep troops arriving, followed by two heroes. Raigor knew their names, or at least their titles. They were Shadow Shaman and Troll Warlord.

As it was usual, the “battle” started slowly, with each party targeting only the creep troops, but always looking out for an opening on the others’ defenses. Troll however, was throwing Raigor of his focus by constantly taunting them, spewing insults directed at both him and Elder Titan. This was something normal of him: what little Raigor knew of Troll Warlord’s culture, he at least knew they were born and raised to be massive jerks. It usually had no effect on him, today however, it was upsetting. After all, this was his first time laning with Elder Titan, and he wanted to cause a good impression…

Suddenly, the Shadow Shaman broke off from his troops and headed towards the shop located on the side of the lane. Seeing an opportunity, Earthshaker immediately slammed the ground with his Nishian totem, creating a ridge, throwing the Shaman off balance and temporarily stunning him. Taking his cue, Elder Titan sent out his Astral Spirit, ready to put the Shaman to sleep, but just as he was preparing to stomp the ground with his hoof, the Shaman got back to his senses and threw his magical shackles around his body, preventing him from moving a single muscle.

From the other side of the ridge Raigor had created, Troll cheered on his lane partner, but the Earthshaker didn’t hear any of his cheers. His mind and body were focused on one thing only: help Elder Titan. Running towards him, he readied his totem for another stun, but at the last moment, he hesitated.

Elder Titan stood in front of him, face contorted in pain, muscles bulging between the shackles, his loincloth drawn dangerously tight around his body, revealing the shape underneath. The more he fought against the shackles, the more his muscles bulged. Not to mention the sounds coming out of his mouth.

“RAIGOR! HELP!” the Earthshaker was shaken off his reverie by Elder Titan’s thundering voice, and quickly grabbing his totem once more, he dealt Shadow Shaman a powerful blow, throwing the small troll flying towards his own tower, landing on top of his partner, who had meanwhile stopped cheering.

Both trolls retreated then, running deep into their own forest, probably to heal their wounds on their magical shrine.

The Earthshaker wiped his sweaty brow, and turned to look at his partner. The Elder Titan was looking down at him, scowling, his arms folded in front of his chest.

“What was that hesitation for?” he asked, rather menacingly.

“I… huh… cooldowns?” offered the Earthshaker.

The Elder Titan let out a sigh, and shook his head. “Doesn’t matter now. Next time, try to be more alert. These kinds of things are what decides a battle.” His expression softened somewhat. “Come. Let us too heal our wounds at the shrine.”

Raigor followed his lane partner, his head hanging low in shame.

After a short walk through the trees, they arrived at a small clearing, where a shrine stood right in the middle. Its crystal clear waters bubbled out, looking even more crystalline underneath the afternoon sun. The Titan gestured for the Earthshaker to get closer, and together they dipped their hands into the shiny waters.

Instantly the Earthshaker felt relieved, as if he had been reborn off the earth once more, in that very moment. He cupped his hands and splashed some of the magical water on his face, rubbing it in his arms and shoulders next. Lifting his eyes, he saw the Elder Titan watching him amusedly.

“…er, Titan?” he asked.

“You didn’t hesitate, did you? You were distracted.” The other asked, more to himself than to the Shaker.

“Ah… maybe.” There was no point in lying to him, the Earthshaker figured. Scratching his nose with a finger, he averted the older one’s gaze, feeling embarrassed.

The Elder Titan gave a hearty chuckle. “You have to keep those thoughts at bay during battle. It could prove fatal, as you just saw.” He lightly scolded.

“Hard to do it when laning with you.” The Shaker simply replied, gathering his courage to look into Elder Titan’s eyes now.

The Elder Titan seemed a little taken aback with his comment. “You mean… this only happened because… it was me?” he asked.

“Well… yeah.” The Earthshaker shrugged. “I wouldn’t get distracted were it anyone else.”

The Elder Titan seemed lost in his own thoughts for a little while, keeping his gaze down. Then, lifting his head again, he looked at the Earthshaker.

“Why don’t I help you heal up.” He said, changing the topic.

Getting closer to the Earthshaker, he dipped both his hands in the shrine’s waters and then brought them to Earthshaker’s shoulders, rubbing and grabbing, giving him a massage.

Despite their situation, the Earthshaker relaxed. “That feels good.” He said.

The Elder Titan continued his massage, his hands going lower and lower, until he grabbed the Earthshaker’s hips. Raigor turned his head to face the Elder Titan, who seemed to be waiting for some sort of permission from the smaller man. Raigor nodded, and Titan’s thumbs hooked on the Shaker’s loincloth, bringing it down. The Earthshaker’s erection sprung free, hard and uncut, and already leaking some pre-cum.

Spinning him around, the Elder Titan made the Earthshaker face him, and holding the other’s shoulders, brought him close for a kiss. The Earthshaker let himself be guided by the other man, his lips touching the other’s softly at first, but hungrier for more as they deepened the kiss.

Unbeknownst to the Earthshaker, the Titan had already gotten rid of his own loincloth, and leaving one hand behind the Shaker’s head to keep him locked in the kiss, he brought the other down and grabbed both of their cocks.

The Earthshaker’s breath hitched, but he did not break the kiss, nor did he open his eyes. He trusted the other man completely.

The Elder Titan started rubbing their cocks together, his grip just tight enough to create delicious friction without it being too much. Rolling his thumb on Shaker’s hole, he spread his pre-cum over both of their cocks, mixing some of his own too.

The Earthshaker, while not a virgin, had been long without another’s touch, and had forgotten how incredible it felt. So incredible that he was afraid he might finish a little too early…

As if sensing this, the Elder Titan released their manhoods and changed tactic, diving down to lick at the Earthshaker’s cock, at first licking the length slowly, up and down, planting a kiss at the tip. Then, without warning, he swallowed it whole, hollowing his cheeks to give the Earthshaker more pressure.

Up until this point, the Earthshaker had been somewhat successful in hiding his moans, but not after the stunt Elder Titan played on him. Forgetting himself for a moment, he held the older man’s head by his horns, shoving more of his length into his mouth. Elder Titan accepted it gracefully, sucking and licking earnestly.

The Elder Titan moved one hand towards the Shaker, and started to caress his balls. This proved all a little too much for the smaller furry man, who came inside the others mouth without warning, releasing a manly grunt.

They stayed as they were for a moment, the Elder Titan giving the Earthshaker a moment to rest. Then he broke the silence.

“I am not done with you yet.” He simply said. Raigor raised an eyebrow, and then watched as Titan once again dipped his hands in the shrine, then brought them to Raigor’s cock. “This should help you get ready for round two” he gave the smaller man a smile.

Raigor felt his cock rise to attention once more, and he blushed, underneath his musky brown fur.

***

Meanwhile, back at the lane, Troll Warlord and Shadow Shaman were about to push base, the latter clasping an Aghanim’s Scepter in his hand.

“Where the hell are those COWS!?” the blonde wizard yelled.

The Outworld Devourer and the Sand King exchanged knowing glances, but just shrugged back at the elf.

***

The Elder Titan scooped up Earthshaker, sitting him on his lap. His arms went around Raigor’s waist, grabbing at his once again erect cock. Kissing his cheek from behind, the Elder Titan whispered sweet nothings into the other’s ears, relaxing him. He needed Raigor relaxed for what was about to come.

Lifting him a little, the Elder Titan aligned the Earthshaker’s hole with his cock, and slowly eased himself in, all the while kissing his shoulders and back. The Earthshaker moaned, but allowed it, taking the Titan’s impressive girth.

Holding Raigor’s waist, the Elder Titan started moving him up and down, thrusting inside the Earthshaker, feeling the other’s walls tightening against his length, almost trapping him in. He continued thrusting, gradually increasing his pace until the sensation became almost unbearable and, losing himself a little, the Elder Titan began senselessly fucking the other’s hole.

But before he could reach climax, a sweaty and messy Earthshaker, stopped him in his tracks. “Hey” he said between gasps “Give… give me some attention too”. He pointed to his painfully hard cock, leaking so much a string of pre-cum reached down to the floor.

The Elder Titan had an idea then.

“I’m sorry. You’re right.” He said back to the other. Then, concentrating his spiritual power, the Elder Titan projected his Astral Spirit out. “He will take care of you.” He said, chuckling a little.

The Earthshaker looked confused at first, but facing the Astral Spirit, he saw him (it?) reaching down to grab his cock. He did not expect his friend’s ghostly projection to be able to touch, but here it was, tugging his hard manhood, his transparent hands allowing the Shaker to see his own cock being fondled.

It was a strange sensation, but not an unpleasant one.

The Elder Titan resumed his thrusting, going deeper into the Earthshaker’s ass, while his Astral Spirit jerked his cock in rhythm.

There was no hope for Earthshaker now, and he gave up completely on trying to stop his moans from coming out. Soon, the massive cock in his ass, pounding relentlessly, and the strong transparent hand unyieldingly stroking his length proved too much, and with a mighty howl, the Earthshaker came for the second time that afternoon, his seed shooting out, a lot more than he’d expect, seeing as he had already come earlier.

Behind him, he felt Elder Titan picking up speed until he gave one final powerful thrust, holding hard onto Raigor, shooting his seed inside him, his cock throbbing as it did. Despite over stimulated by this point, the Shaker felt each throb, sending him waves of pleasure.

For a few moments, they stayed as they were, catching their breaths and letting their hearts slow down to a normal heart rate again. Then, the Elder Titan’s Astral Spirit returned to his master, disappearing just as mysteriously as he had appeared. He broke the silence first.

“Well… I suppose we should clean up and get back to the lane.” The older man said.

“Yeah.” Said the Earthshaker, too exhausted to formulate a more complex sentence.

The Elder Titan began washing his hands in the shrine, and the Earthshaker raised his eyebrows.

“Is that… you know, is that okay?” he asked.

“… it’s a well isn’t it? What’s wrong with washing here?” replied the Elder Titan.

The Earthshaker just shrugged and joined him in front of the shrine, where they helped each other get cleaned up.

“Next time” the Earthshaker said “I’ll be the one to show you my Ground Pound!”

The Elder Titan laughed heartily. “I will be looking forward to it.”

***

Arriving back at base, the pair was greeted by twenty golden serpents, spitting energy bolts at their Ancient, while the enemy team ran around destroying effigies and wells alike.

In their fountain sat their other three teammates, looking a little dispirited, but mostly indifferent to the chaos and destruction going on around them.

It was then that Raigor’s gaze met the Invoker’s and the man let out a roar.

“REPORTED!!!!!!!!!”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the Secret Shop's Shopkeeper saw everything.


End file.
